SAWI
by MyPumpkinsLABU
Summary: Sungmin adalah anak yang pembangkang dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut keduanya di pertemukan oleh sebuah sayuran yang bernama SAWI. Kyuhyun adalah sosok anak yang tidak bisa membantah orang tuanya dan Sungmin sosok anak yang sangat membantah orang tua. KyuMin/Yaoi/BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

" **SAWI"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~MyPumpkinsLABU~**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Hangeng,Heechul (keluarga Lee) & Kangin,Leeteuk (Keluarga Cho) etc.

Genre : Drama,Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Boy x Boy,Yaoi.

Yang tidak suka membaca ff saya mohon klik tombol keluar ya ^^, dan saya berharap ada masukan atau saran dari kalian semua apakah ada tulisan saya yang kurang enak di baca silahkan lapor dan sarankan saya agar segera memperbaikinya.. makasih ya ^^ tolong beritahu kalau ada typo ya ^^.

Summary: Sungmin adalah anak yang pembangkang dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut keduanya di pertemukan oleh sebuah sayuran yang bernama SAWI. Kyuhyun adalah sosok anak yang tidak bisa membantah orang tuanya dan Sungmin sosok anak yang sangat membantah orang tua.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini dan di sebuah apartemen kecil hiduplah sebuah makhluk mungil yang bernama Lee Sungmin, kalau kita zoom lebih dekat lagi ke dalam nya oh ya ampun betapa berantakan sekali kamarnya seperti tidak ada orang yang menghuni di dalamnya dan disinilah cerita itu di mulai.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaammmm, ah sudah jam berapa ini oh ya tuhan sedari tadi malam aku sangat mengidam sekali mau makan sawi apakah supermarketnya sudah buka belum ya?" Sambil melirik jam yang ada di sampingnya Sungmin pun kaget ternyata sudah jam 12 tentu saja supermarket sudah buka dari beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin tanpa mandi lagi pun langsung memakai mantel dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan itu berlari ke bawah tangga dan dia kembali lagi ke dalam kamarnya ternyata uang dan kunci motornya yang ketinggalan.

.

Dan di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah hiduplah sesosok namja tampan yang sudah berpakaian rapi sedang menyisir rambutnya dan memakai parfum sambil bersiul-siul karna hari ini dia ingin membeli sawi makanan untuk hewan kesayangannya yaitu bernama wine seekor kelinci yang gendut dan manis sekali.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah mau ke mana kau?" Tanya eomma Kyuhyun yang melihat anaknya rapi sekali sambil menuruni tangga.

"Eoh eomma aku mau ke supermarket dulu mau membeli makanan untuk wine" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil bergegas ke bagasi.

.

Setibanya di supermarket dan di sebuah tempat sayuran Kyuhyun yang berjalan dari arah kiri dan Sungmin yang berjalan dari arah kanan, mereka berdua pun sama sama menuju di sebuah sayuran dan mencari sayuran yang bernama sawi ketika mereka berdua melihat ke tempat sawi pun hanya tinggal satu dan berebutlah mereka.

"Ya agassi aku yang duluan melihat sawi ini jadi sawi ini jadi milikku"

"Mwoooo agassi katamu heol" Jawab Sungmin melotot. "Heh ahjussi aku yang sudah memegangnya duluan jadi sawi ini milikku.

"Aigooo… dasar yeoja tengik wajahku seperti boyband begini di panggil ahjussi ahjussi kau pikir aku apaan hah".

"Mwo boyband" Sungmin tertawa sambil menahan perut karna geli mendengar omongan ahjussi di depannya ini. "Hey ahjussi sini mendekatlah". Kata Sungmin yang menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat, Kyuhyun pun dengan refleks mendekat.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau mengambil sawi ini" Sungmin tersenyum menyeringai di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya tiba tiba.

"Eoh ini dia sawi yang ku cari syukurlah masih tersisa" Tiba tiba seseorang langsung mengambil sawi itu dan berjalan santainya melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sontak membelalakan mata mereka melihat sawi itu di ambil oleh orang lain dan Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai sambil mengepal kesal tangannya sedangkan Sungmin ingin menangis melihat sawi itu hilang dari genggamannya seharusnya tidak ia lepaskan tadi ini semua gara gara ahjussi sialan itu oh ia ahjussi mana ahjussi itu.

"Heol apa yang kau lakukan di bawah lantai apakah kau mau mengepel lantai dengan bokongmu?"

"Heh yeoja tengik ini karna dirimu sawi itu hilang itu adalah sawi kesukaan kekasih ku wine di rumah" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menatap kesal kepada yeoja tengik di atasnya ini apa apaan dia berani sekali mengoceh begitu.

"Aigooo nama kekasihmu wine nama yang sangat jelek sekali, heh dengar ya gara gara kau aku jadi harus ke supermarket lain untuk mencari sawi dan kau tahu aku harus menambah seliter lagi bensin ku dan kau tahu itu sangat pemborosan sekali, dan kau ahjussi raja iblis jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu di depan ku lagi arraseo?" Timpal Sungmin sambil berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil karna ia sangat kesal sekali.

"Mwooo.. apa apaan di itu apa yang barusan di katakannya dia kira dia siapa hah? Berani mengancamku! Dasar yeoja tengik omoo lihatlah gaya dia berjalan huh dasar pantat labu" Kyuhyun mencibir melihat Sungmin yang sudah sangat jauh berjalan itu.

Di depan Supermarket Sungmin menduduki motor maticnya dan mengeluh harus mencari sawi lagi dan melihat bensin yang sudah sangat sekarat dan eommanya hanya memberinya uang jajan sebulan tiga ratus won cukup sampai manakah uang itu sungguh sangat Sungmin harus lebih beririt lagi dan ketika ingin sekali memakan sawi pun hanya menjadi angan angan eommanya yang begitu kejam sekali kepadanya membiarkan anaknya terlantar di apartemen yang sangat sempit dan kecil untunglah appanya yang baik hati itu membelikan motor ini diam diam kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Yaaa Lee Sungmin apa kerjaan kau tiap hari hanya tidur tiduran malas malasan begini apa yang kau lakukan seharusnya seusai wisuda kau harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu, jadi apa nanti perusahaan ayahmu kalau penerusnya namja pemalas seperti kau ini" Heechul sangat kesal sekali melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat pemalas ini.

"Ya tuhan eomma, anakmu ini selesai wisuda seharusnya vakum beberapa tahun karna dia sangat kelelahan menyelesaikan pelajaran yang sangat melelahkan itu apa eomma tidak kasian melihat anakmu ini"

"Apa kau bilang vakum beberapa tahun, dasar anak tengik kalau begitu sempat bangkrut ayahmu menunggu penerus untuk perusahaannya" Heechul melotot mendengar jawaban anaknya yang seenak jidatnya ini.

"Oh ayolah eomma kenapa kau tidak menjadikan bibi pembantu dirumah kita saja yang menjadi penerusnya" Jawab Sungmin santai dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan tidur tengkurap sambil menutup telinganya dari ocehan setiap hari eommanya yang sangat cerewet ini.

"Apa kau bilang menjadikan bibi pembantu penerus kantor, dasar bocah tengik kalau ku jadikan orang lain penerusnya untuk apa kau ku sekolahkan tinggi tinggi" Heechul sudah sangat marah sekali melihat anaknya ini padahal sudah 5 bulan yang lalu lulus wisuda dia bilang selalu masih kelelahan memang anaknya saja yang sangat pemalas.

"Oh jadi itu mau mu oke sekarang mobil,atm,semua benda mu di kamar ini, menjadi milik eomma dan kau mulai sekarang hanya boleh membawa pakaian dan sekarang juga kau keluar dari rumah ini eomma tunggu 20 menit di bawah semua barangmu sudah harus beres mengerti" Heechul keluar kamar Sungmin dan membanting pintunya dengan sangat keras.

Sungmin yang baru connect dengan apa yang di bicarakan eommanya tadi "Apakah dia mengusirku?" "Mwoo? Dia mengusirku?" Sungmin langsung bangun dari tidurnya sambil melotot apakah itu mimpi barusan yang dia dengar.

Dia langsung berlari ke bawah menyusuri tangga dengan sangat cepat dan melihat eommanya berdiri tegak di teras bawah sambil menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eomma ku mohon apakah kau mengusirku? Apakah kau tega dengan anakmu ini" Kata Sungmin memohon tunduk dan memelas bagaimana ini eommanya benar benar sangat marah.

"Aigoo chullie-ah ada apa ribut-ribut pagi begini" Tanya hangeng sang suami yang baru selesai memakai baju di dalam kamarnya.

"Ini lihatlah anak kurang ajarmu ini, kau tahu dia menyuruhku menjadikan bibi pembantu di rumah kita jadi penerus kantormu apakah dia gila anak macam apa dia ini" Heechul melotot marah dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Eomma ku mohon, iya, oke, baiklah aku akan ke kantor mulai besok"

"Mwo? Apa katamu ke kantor? Mulai besok? Bukankah kau ingin vakum beberapa tahun.

"Eoh bibi kebetulan sekali kau tolong pergi ke kamarnya Sungmin tolong kemasi pakaiannya dan antarkan ke bawah sini.

"Ba..Baik nyonya" Jawab bibi itu dan kasihan melihat tuannya di usir dari rumah.

"Eomma ku mohon aku akan berubah, eomma ku mohon jangan usir aku" Sungmin berlutut memegang kaki heechul.

Heechul pun melepaskan tangan Sungmin di kakinya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ku tunggu kau di mobil cepatlah keluar"

"Appa ku mohon" Sungmin memelas kepada appanya.

"Ya ampun nak appamu tidak bisa berbuat apa apa makanya turutilah apa mau eomma mu sehingga dia tidak marah begitu, ini uang untukmu mencari apartemen yang bagus.

"Chagiyaaaaaa awas saja kau memberi Sungmin pertolongan malam ini kau tidur di luar" Heechul berteriak dan tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan mereka berdua.

"Aigooo hikss hikss eomma tega sekali dia" Sungmin menangis yang tidak keluar air mata secuil pun dan mengembalikan uang appanya tidak tega dia melihat appanya kena masalah karena dirinya.

"Appa jaga dirimu baik baik, aku mencintaimu annyeong appa" Kata Sungmin yang berpamitan dengan ayahnya sambil terus menangis keluar rumah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu nak, hiks hiks" Jawab hangeng yang melihat kepergian anaknya itu apalah dayanya yang tidak bisa menghalangi kalau sudah berurusan dengan istrinya kalau tidak mau cari mati ya harus menurut.

Heechul melihat datar kedatangan anaknya itu dan berkata "Sudahlah jangan berpura pura menangis cepat masuk". Sungminpun masuk ke dalam mobil dan terus memelas kira kira eommanya sedikit kasihan tapi itu hanya angan angan belaka.

Sesampainya di apartemen dan Sungmin kaget sekali melihat apartemen yang sangat kecil dan sempit ini apakah eommanya mau menjadikan anaknya gelandangan.

"Oke sekarang kau turun dari sini ini atm baru untuk mu dan eomma akan memberimu uang sebulan satu juta won dan harga apartemen ini tujuh ratus won sebulan jadi sisanya untuk keperluanmu sehari hari" Kata heechul menjelaskan.

"Apa eomma? Jadi uang ku sebulan hanya 300 won saja" kata Sungmin tambah kaget cukup sampai mana uang begitu beli kaos kaki pun tidak cukup menurutnya.

"Kau mau membantahku kau cari kerjalah di sekitar sini jadi nelayan pun terserah kau dan aku mau pergi dulu dan satu lagi kalau bertemu di jalan jangan panggil aku eomma mengerti" Kata heechul sadis sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan sungmin yang memelas melihat kepergian eommanya itu. Sial apa dia hari ini di usir di waktu suasana tidur nyenyak nya dan dia baru menyadari sedari tadi masih memakai piyama pinknya itu dan sandal tidurnya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **T…B…C**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong kita bertemu lagi dengan ff kedua saya, semoga kalian senang membaca ya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi pengen sekali makan sawi dan itu tidak kesampaian jadi menjadi inspirasi untuk membuat ff ini semoga kalian suka, ini cerita terus berputar di otak saya sehingga saya putuskan untuk menjadikan nya ff KyuMin. Semoga suka ya selamat membaca Annyeong ^^.

.

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!

Aku update setiap hari Kamis ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

" **SAWI"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~MyPumpkinsLABU~**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Hangeng,Heechul (keluarga Lee) & Kangin,Leeteuk (Keluarga Cho) , Eunhyuk.

Genre : Drama,Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Boy x Boy,Yaoi.

Yang tidak suka membaca ff saya mohon klik tombol keluar ya ^^, dan saya berharap ada masukan atau saran dari kalian semua apakah ada tulisan saya yang kurang enak di baca silahkan lapor dan sarankan saya agar segera memperbaikinya.. makasih ya ^^ tolong beritahu kalau ada typo ya ^^.

Summary: Sungmin adalah anak yang pembangkang dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut keduanya di pertemukan oleh sebuah sayuran yang bernama SAWI. Kyuhyun adalah sosok anak yang tidak bisa membantah orang tuanya dan Sungmin sosok anak yang sangat membantah orang tua.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya : Di depan Supermarket Sungmin menduduki motor maticnya dan mengeluh harus mencari sawi lagi dan melihat bensin yang sudah sangat sekarat dan eommanya hanya memberinya uang jajan sebulan tiga ratus won cukup sampai manakah uang itu sungguh sangat Sungmin harus lebih beririt lagi dan ketika ingin sekali memakan sawi pun hanya menjadi angan angan eommanya yang begitu kejam sekali kepadanya membiarkan anaknya terlantar di apartemen yang sangat sempit dan kecil untunglah appanya yang baik hati itu membelikan motor ini diam diam kepadanya.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Aigoo apa-apaan ini makan makanan yang sangat ku inginkan pun betapa banyak sekali rintangannya sungguh menyedihkan sekali hidupmu Sungmin" Sungmin terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan sambil membopong motornya yang kehabisan bensin itu, betapa mirisnya hidupnya ini seandainya saja dia menurut di suruh ke kantor pasti kejadiannya tidak semiris ini dan tiba tiba Sungmin berhenti di toko susu melihat brosur di depan toko itu dan sepertinya toko ini sedang mencari tenaga kerja cobalah dia melamar sekalian tambah-tambah uang jajannya yang menipis.

Sungmin lalu menaruh motornya di sebrang toko itu dan mulai memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ah permisi tuan apakah anda sedang mencari pegawai baru?" Tanya Sungmin sopan.

Tuan pemilik toko susu itu melihat Sungmin dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas seperti mengintimidasi sosok tersebut.

"Mianhae agassi kami hanya mencari pegawai pria untuk mengantarkan susu ke kompleks perumahan" Jawab pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah tuan saya laki laki bukan perempuan" Jelas Sungmin.

"Jinjja?" Kata pemilik toko tersebut heran dan tetap memperhatikan Sungmin lagi dari bawah ke atas dan dari atas ke bawah dia kira sosok ini adalah yeoja tomboy.

"Benar tuan apakah anda tidak lihat aku tidak mempunyai dada kalau tidak percaya mari aku tunjukan bagian dalam" Jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah celananya supaya meyakinkan.

"Aigoo bocah ini iya iya aku percaya" Jawab pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah jadi apakah saya di terima kerja disini tuan"

"Iya kau di terima"

"Ah, jeongmal syukurlah jadi mulai kapan saya bekerja tuan?"

"Mulai besok jam 5 pagi kau sudah di sini dan mengantar susu sampai ke perumahaan oke" Jelas pemilik toko tersebut.

"Jam 5 pagi tuan?" Tanya Sungmin cengo.

"Iya memangnya kau ingin mengantar susu jam berapa? Tengah malam?" Jawab pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah tidak tuan, nanti besok pagi saya sudah berada di sini terimakasih sekali lagi" Sungmin membungkuk memberi hormat dan keluar dari toko tersebut sambil mencibir.

"Apa apaan pak tua itu, ya ampun berarti mulai sekarang aku harus bangun setiap pagi demi mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi diri sendiri oh ya tuhan sial apa aku ini" Sungmin terus mencibir dan waktu ingin melihat motornya sudah tidak ada di tempat.  
"Mwo.. mana motorku tadi ku taruh disini, tidak mungkin di curi orang kan bukankah kuncinya aku pega.. omoo kuncinya tadi ku tinggal di motor aigooo bagaimana ini apakah benar motorku di curi orang" Sungmin kelabakan mencari motornya ke sana ke mari bagaimana bisa ada maling di sekitar sini dan siang bolong begini bisa ada maling ah ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini.

Sungmin berjalan lesu pulang, terus berjalan sambil menendang apa yang ada di depannya kenapa bisa hidupnya seperti ini terus berjalan hingga menyebrangi lampu lalu lintas tidak melihat lagi lampu apakah itu pokoknya dia terus saja berjalan menunduk.

"Tinn Tinnn" Klakson mobil pun terdengar di sekitarnya dan ia tidak ingin memperdulikan lagi dia berharap ada orang yang menabraknya hingga meninggal biar eommanya itu menyesal telah mentelantarkan anaknya ini.

Di sebrang jalan Kyuhyun meneguk soda di genggamannya sambil memperhatikan yeoja tengik yang berdebat dengannya di supermarket tadi siang apakah yeoja itu ingin mati kenapa dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan di tengah jalan begitu Kyuhyun pun memasuki mobilnya dan berniat mengikuti yeoja itu dari belakang entah kenapa karna memang hari minggu hari libur dia ingin saja menghabiskan waktu mengikuti orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti sosok yang menurutnya yeoja itu, Sungmin berjalan lesu hingga sedikit lagi sampai di apartemennya yang kecil nan sempit itu hingga suara klakson mengejutinya dari belakang.

"Tinn tinn" Sungmin berbalik dengan kesal dan baru saja bibirnya ingin mengoceh terhenti ketika keluar sang namja dari mobil mewah itu dengan gaya coolnya dan Sungmin menatap malas melihat ahjussi yang berdebat tadi pagi dengannya apakah ahjussi itu mengikutinya gara gara kesal terhadap sawi itu oh ya tuhan dia mohon ingin sendirian saja saat ini dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi mulutnya saja kering belum menyentuh air minum sedari tadi.

"Eoh agassi apakah kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan apartemen yang sangat kecil nan kumuh menurutnya itu kasihan melihat gadis ini ternyata dia orang miskin oya dia ingat bukankah gadis ini tadi mengomelinya karna harus membeli bensin lagi ternyata malang sekali hidupnya Kyuhyun berpikir kenapa tidak ia kasih saja sayuran tadi toh dia bisa mencari ke supermarket yang lain.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan ahjussi di depannya ini terus terusan memanggilnya agassi.

"Hey ahjussi dengar ya" belum sempat Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin duluan.

"Umurku baru 25 jangan memanggilku ahjussi aku masih muda" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal tersebut.

"Dan umurku 27 dan jangan terus terusan memanggilku agassi" Jelas Sungmin dengan nada penekanan.

"Mwoo kukira kau baru berumur 20 apakah aku harus memanggilmu nuna? Haha terdengar aneh sekali ya?" Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing.

Sungmin sangat malas meladeni namja gila di depannya ini dia ingin segera ke kamarnya dan merenungi besok harus berangkat kerja pagi pagi sekali.

"Dengar ya aku tidak ingin di panggil agassi apalagi nuna kau ingin menghinaku ya, ah sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang heran dan naik ketangganya hingga menutup keras pintu rumahnya.

"Apa apaan yeoja itu apakah aku salah berkata lagi dengannya, padahal aku ingin berbaik hati minta maaf atas kejadian tadi dengannya" Kyuhyun menggerutu melihat Sungmin yang sudah menutup pintu rumahnya itu.

"Apakah perkataan ku salah lagi?"

"Ah molla, ckckck lihatlah tembok-tembok apartemen ini malang sekali yeoja miskin itu" Kyuhyun terus melihati apartemen Sungmin dan pergi dari depan rumah yang menurutnya seorang yeoja itu.

.

"Arghhhhhh,, aku kesal aku kesal" Sungmin menghambur-hambur tempat tidurnya hingga berantakan namja manis ini sangat kesal sekali di usir dari rumah,tidak makan sawi,motor hilang, dan besok harus bekerja mengantar susu apa-apaan ini lebih baik dia mati saja oh ya tuhan.

Sungmin terus menangis yang tidak keluar air mata itu pun dan terus menangis,berteriak melempar lempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"Tok Tok Tok" Suara ketukan pintu dari luar Sungmin makin kesal siapa lagi yang mengetuk pintu di saat moodnya sedang hancur begini.

"MWOO" Teriak Sungmin saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati orang tersebut sedang terkejut atas suara nya itu.

"Ah apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang tersebut khawatir.

"Ah mian sebelumnya nama ku Eunhyuk aku tidak menyadari sudah ada orang yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku oya sejak kapan kau pindah kesini? Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada bersahabat.

Sungmin terus memutar bola matanya melihat orang di depan rumahnya yang terus bertanya ini dan menatap orang asing di depannya dengan sangat datar.

"Apakah kau bisu? Ah maaf sekali lagi agassi" Jawab Eunhyuk yang terus bertanya dan mempraktekan beberapa bahasa tubuh yang sedikit dia hapal.

Sungmin terus melihati orang di depannya ini apa orang ini gila sudah tidak waras ya pikir Sungmin.

Eunhyuk terus saja membuat bahasa dari tangannya dan melihat Sungmin yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya menurutnya apakah yeoja di depannya tidak apa-apa, dia sangat khawatir sekali takut saja yeoja di depannya ini habis kemalingan atau di perkosa karna berteriak sangat keras dan dia juga mendengar beberapa barang seperti di lempar apakah ada kekerasan di dalam rumah yeoja ini Eunhyuk masih bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Sungmin yang tidak tahan melihat orang asing di depannya yang terus saja memainkan tangannya itu sontak membuat Eunhyuk pun terkejut.

"Kau bisa bicaraa?" Tanya Eunhyuk melongo.

"Apa maksudmu ya bisalah kau tidak lihat aku punya mulut" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ah kupikir kau bisu" Jawab Eunhyuk lagi dan melihat ke dalam kamar Sungmin yang berantakan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Tanya Sungmin yang aneh melihat orang ini langsung saja masuk di dalam kamarnya karna kamar apartemen ini hanya satu petak langsung masuk pun langsung mendapati tempat tidur lemari dan lainnya semua jadi satu karna hanya ada 3 pintu, pintu masuk,pintu kamar mandi dan pintu wc.

"Wah kamarmu berantakan sekali nona" Eunhyuk yang nyelonong masuk dan melihat kamar yang begini tidak tahan matanya melihat kamar yang berantakan ini dan membersihkan beberapa sampah di sekitarnya.

"Jangan panggil nona aku namja bodoh" Sungmin tidak tahan sekali sedari tadi dia di kira yeoja dengan semua orang.

"Ah,jinja? Kupikir kau yeoja tomboy" Eunhyuk yang terkejut pun refleks meremas dada Sungmin yang mungkin agak sedikit kenyal itu dan sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin langsung saja menepis tangan Euhyuk dari dadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ishh"

"Ah bolehkah kita berteman jujur saja di apartemen ini tidak ada yang sebaya dengan ku" Mohon Eunhyuk yang memang suka bersosialisasi itu dan setiap bertemu orang asing pun langsung di ajaknya kenalan dan berteman.

"Tidak mau" Jawab Sungmin sambil tiduran telungkup di ranjangnya.

"Ayolah ku mohon" Eunhyuk terus memelas dan mencemberutkan pipinya yang sangat tidak manis itu dan terus saja membersihkan kamar Sungmin yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai sahabat itu sehingga kamar Sungmin pun menjadi rapi dan bersih.

"Ayolah ku mohon" Kata Eunhyuk lagi yang duduk di bawah ranjang dan melihat Sungmin sudah mendengkur dia kesal melihat namja manis di hadapannya ini tega sekali dia langsung tertidur begitu saja Eunhyuk ingin sekali meninju pria manis di hadapannya ini tapi melihat lelehan air liur Sungmin yang menetes pun dia urungkan niatnya dan mengambil tisu di samping ranjang rak meja dan menghapus lelehan air liur itu dan menaruh beberapa tisu lagi di bawahnya sehingga tidak terjatuh ke ranjangnya.

Eunhyuk pun lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah terlelap tidur itu dan kembali ke kamarnya hari sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi malam dia ingin memasak dan membagi makanannya kepada teman barunya yang belum dia tahu namanya itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah bersiap-siap" Tanya eomma Kyuhyun sambil berbincang di makan malam mereka.

"Siap-siap kemana eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa kau lupa nak appamu menyuruhmu ke perusahaan jadi eomma sudah sewa perumahan di kompleks dekat kantor appamu jadi mulai besok kau sudah bisa pergi ke kantor" Jelas Leeteuk.

"Ah ya sudah kalau gitu habis makan aku berangkat dan bereskan bajuku eomma tidak apa-apa di tinggal" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne eomma tidak apa-apa di tinggal lagian sekalian mempersiapkan mental eomma kalau kau nanti menikah pasti tetap akan pergi kan dari sisi eomma" Leeteuk menjelaskan dengan nada sendu.

"Eomma jangan begitu aku akan selalu ada di hati eomma, eomma adalah orang yang paling ku sayangi di dunia ini"

"Oh begitu ya jadi appa tidak ya?" Kangin yang tiba sepulang kerja langsung menghampiri anak dan ibunya itu yang lagi berbincang-bincang di ruang makan.

"Ah dua-duanya orang yang ku sayangi, saranghaeyo eomma" Kyuhyun membentuk gambar hati dari kedua tangannya di kepalanya sungguh kekanakan sekali.

"Anakku hiks hiks" Jawab Leeteuk yang terharu melihat anaknya yang menggemaskan itu -_- oke saya mulai geli membayangkannya ini hanya keperluan cerita lanjutkan.

.

.

"Chullie-ah apa tidak apa-apa anak kita di sana sedang makan apa dia ya?" Hangeng merengut melihat istrinya di samping yang sedang menonton drama kesukaannya itu.

"Diamlah yeobo aku lagi konsen menonton drama" Heechul sedikit menekankan suaranya hingga membuat hangeng hanya bisa terdiam melihat istrinya sedang cengar-cengir nonton drama itu.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tok..Tok..Tok..?

Tok.. .. TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Eunhyuk sedari tadi mengetuk pintu dengan brutal tidak mendapati sedikitpun orang membukakan pintu untuknya ini, Eunhyuk langsung masuk saja dan pintunya tidak di kunci rupanya.

"Aigoo gelap sekali, annyeong apa ada orang di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati hati membawa nampan makanan yang di bawanya takut tumpah sambil terus mencari di mana menghidupkan lampunya.

"Ah ini dia, aigoooo apa-apaan ini dia masih tidur ini sudah jam 8 malam" Eunhyuk terkejut melihat orang yang belum dia ketahui namanya ini masih saja tertidur dan apa itu kenapa mulutnya berada di tisu astaga jorok sekali orang ini bukankah itu tempat menyangga air liurnya aigoo.

"Hei bangunlah sudah malam, ini aku bawakan makanan" Eunhyuk membangunkan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Hoooaaammmm" Sungmin menguap sambil mengucek matanya dan melihat siapa yang di hadapannya ini.

"Oh rupanya kau lagi, ada perlu apa?"

"Jangan banyak Tanya sebaiknya kau mandi dan itu aku sudah bawakan makanan masih hangat cepat sebelum nanti jadi dingin" Eunhyuk mengusir Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Heumm anak ini asalnya dari mana ya"Eunhyuk bergumam terus melihat lihat seisi kamar Sungmin dan mendengar orang itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk di bawahnya ternyata benar dia namja Eunhyuk hanya tidak menyangka saja hehe.

Eunhyuk terus menatapi Sungmin yang sedang mengambil pakaian di lemarinya dan ingin memakainya Sungmin pun juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mau melihat aku berpakaian?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, siapa bilang" Jawab Eunhyuk gugup sambil membalikan wajahnya.

Sungmin sudah memakai pakaiannya dan menghampiri nampan yang di bawa Eunhyuk tadi.

"Apa kau yang membuat ini" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iyalah memangnya siapa lagi kau pikir hantu yang buat" Jawab Eunhyuk ketus sedikit mencontoh gaya Sungmin berbicara biar semakin akrab gitu ehehe.

Sungmin menanggapi jawaban Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum manis dan mencicipi makanan Eunhyuk hingga habis itu sih bukan mencicipi.

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum tulus melihat orang di hadapannya ini mulai tersenyum dan itu sangat manis menurutnya apakah orang ini mau berteman dengannya ya pikir Eunhyuk.

"Ah ia namaku Lee Sungmin mian belum memperkenalkan namaku sebelumnya" Sungmin memecahkan keheningan di sela-sela dia makan dia merinding saja dari tadi melirik orang di hadapannya ini melihatnya terus dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Lee Sungmin? Wah namamu manis sekali ya, ehehe" Eunhyuk tertawa menanggapi obrolan mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Eunhyuk ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ia Minnie-ah, eh bolehkah aku memanggil Minnie biar lebih akrab ehehe" Eunhyuk terus berkata dan cengar-cengir.

"Mwo, ah yasudahlah terserahmu sajalah mau memanggil apa" Sungmin tidak perduli lagi mungkin berterima kasih atas makanan ini.

"Eumm Minnie-ah umurmu berapa?"

"Oh, umurku 27"

"MWOOO?" Sungmin tersedak mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk terasa sakit sekali tenggorokkannya.

"Ah mian mian Minnie-ah mianhae" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk belakang Sungmin dan mengambilkan tisu mengelap ke mulut Sungmin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih kau bisa membuat ku mati tau!" Sungmin berteriak dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang ingin menangis ah molla Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Oia berarti kau ini tetanggaku ya" Pertanyaan yang aneh sekali menurut Sungmin memecah keheningan rupanya Eunhyuk mudah tersinggung dia namja kan kenapa mirip yeoja lemah lembut sekali.

"Ah haha kau kerja di mana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Eh, ia aku bekerja di Perusahaan Cho Kingdom" Jawab Eunhyuk senang dan terseyum bersahabat lagi.

"Cho Kingdom? Oh bukannya itu tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini ya?"

"Iya pakai motor saja sampai" Eunhyuk sangat senang sekali mengobrol dengan Sungmin.

"Jadi Minnie kau bekerja di mana?"

"Ah! Aku tidak bekerja, eh oya kalau tidak bahas pekerjaan aku lupa kalau tadi siang aku barusan melamar kerja di toko susu dan pagi ini sekitar jam 5 aku di suruh bersiap ke sana"

"Oh begitu,, jadi pengantar susu ya ah tidak apa-apa memang di seoul cari pekerjaan sangat sulit sekali, ehehe" Eunhyuk menjawab cengar cengir lagi.

"Oya aku pergi dulu ya aku bawa makanan yang sudah kosong ini ya" Kata Eunhyuk membersihkan makanan Sungmin.

"Eh tidak usah biar nanti aku saja yang cuci makasih ya makanannya enak" Jawab Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan Eunhyuk dan menikmati kedekatan mereka.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk berbinar binar mendengar makanannya enak.  
"Tidak apa apa Minnie aku saja yang mencuci nya" Eunhyuk terus tersenyum sambil membersihkan piring kotor dan menyapu bagian yang berserakan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa hahaha" Jawab Sungmin tertawa sambil melihat Eunhyuk membersihkan rumahnya baik sekali orang ini pikirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Minnie-ah annyeong" Lambai Eunhyuk di depan pintu dan Sungmin menanggapi Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum manis dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk itu sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Thank's for Review ^^ : **raya137** , **rdh137** , **chu** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **fitri** , **PumpkinEvil137** , **won2**.

.

Maafkan saya chingudeull karna telat nge-post ffnya akhir akhir ini saya lembur kerja makanya sibuk dan sepertinya saya tidak bisa ngepost ff setiap hari kamis lagi kalau ada waktu luang saya sempatkan ngetik dan posting makasih sekali lagi ^^ annyeong

Makasih sudah membaca ff ku yang penuh dengan banyak kekurangan ini ^^

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo See You Next Chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

" **SAWI"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~MyPumpkinsLABU~**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Hangeng,Heechul (keluarga Lee) & Kangin,Leeteuk (Keluarga Cho) , Eunhyuk,Donghae,Kakek Donghae.

Genre : Drama,Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Boy x Boy,Yaoi.

Yang tidak suka membaca ff saya mohon klik tombol keluar ya ^^, dan saya berharap ada masukan atau saran dari kalian semua apakah ada tulisan saya yang kurang enak di baca silahkan lapor dan sarankan saya agar segera memperbaikinya.. makasih ya ^^ tolong beritahu kalau ada typo ya ^^.

Summary: Sungmin adalah anak yang pembangkang dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut keduanya di pertemukan oleh sebuah sayuran yang bernama SAWI. Kyuhyun adalah sosok anak yang tidak bisa membantah orang tuanya dan Sungmin sosok anak yang sangat membantah orang tua.

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya** : "Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa hahaha" Jawab Sungmin tertawa sambil melihat Eunhyuk membersihkan rumahnya baik sekali orang ini pikirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Minnie-ah annyeong" Lambai Eunhyuk di depan pintu dan Sungmin menanggapi Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum manis dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk itu sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Eomma Appa aku berangkat by by" Kyuhyun mencium pipi eomma dan appanya itu sambil bergegas pergi ke rumah barunya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai dan membereskan pakaiannya dan beberapa barang keperluannya.

.

.

KUKURUYUUKKKKKKK (suara ayam berbunyi)

"Palliiii Palllii ireonnnaaaaa" Suara dering alarm di ponsel Sungmin membangunkan Sungmin dan Sungmin terbangun melihat ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi Sungmin harus bergegas untuk bekerja dia memakai jaket dan masker dan menutup rambutnya dengan tudung jaketnya Sungmin bersiap memakai sepatu yang entah dapat dari mana dan menuruni tangga apartemennya berlari ke toko susu milik pak tua itu melewati lalu lintas yang sepi sehingga sampailah dia melihat tokonya sudah buka rupanya dan melihat pak tua sedang memasukan beberapa susu ke keranjang sepeda.

"Annyeonghaseyo saya Lee Sungmin tuan" Sungmin membungkuk.

"Ini kau antarkan susu ini ke perumahan kompleks kau terus saja bersepeda nanti ada bacaan perumahan kompleks nah kau antarkan susu ini ke setiap rumah ya hingga ujungnya" Jelas pak tua itu.

"Ne, saya mengerti" Sungmin membungkukan badannya lagi menaiki sepeda itu dan mulai mengulainya"

.

Kyuhyun bersiap memakai baju celana trainingnya hendak olahraga pagi sebelum ke kantor agar terlihat segar di hari pertama masuknya.

Sungmin berhenti mengulai dan membaca tulisan perumahan kompleks dia pun turun dari sepedanya dan satu persatu membuat susu di box depan rumah orang orang tersebut di kiri dan kanan hingga sampai ujung kata pak tua itu.

Waktu dia ingin membuka box rumah yang berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba pagar di depannya terbuka sontak saja dia terkejut dan Kyuhyun pun terkejut mendapati orang yang di depan rumahnya membuka box rumahnya sedang apa orang ini apakah mau maling dia dengar memang di sekitar sini ada maling apakah benar orang ini dia memakai baju dan masker menutupi wajahnya bisa saja menurut Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun segan.

"Ah tuan saya sedang memasukan susu di dalam box ini" Kata Sungmin membungkuk.

"Oh jadi ada pengantar susu juga ya di sekitar sini" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan mengambil susu itu di dalam box lalu meminumnya.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah sang tuan tersebut membelalakan matanya itukan orang yang di supermarket pikirnya.

"Kau sih memakai penutup seperti itu aku kira kau maling" Kata Kyuhyun yang meminum susu dan memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya matamu familiar sekali" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan mengamati Sungmin.

"Ah anii ini pertama kali kita bertemu tuan maaf saya harus mengantar susu lagi" Sungmin mengambil sepedanya dan berjalan cepat ke rumah berikutnya.

"Eoh gaya jalannya? Sepertinya aku kenal gaya jalan itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin sepertinya gaya jalannya tidak asing tapi dia tidak ingat pernah melihat di mana gaya jalan seperti itu ah sudahlah dia harus olahraga pikirnya.

.

.

"Omooo apa itu untung saja aku memakai masker dan tidak terlihat oleh namja tadi bisa-bisa dia terus mengoceh Agassi Agassi" Cerocos Sungmin sambil meniru gaya bicara Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Letih sekali tinggal tiga rumah lagi yang di antar susunya"

"Huftt akhirnya selesai" Ujar Sungmin sambil bersepeda kembali ke toko susu pak tua itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum menanyakan berapa gaji yang di berikan pak tua itu ya" Sungmin mengingat belum menanyakan gajinya dan langsung saja memasuki toko pak tua.

"Eumm tuan susunya sudah saya antarkan" Jelas Sungmin.

"Ah kau sudah selesai ya sudah makan belum sini makan bersama ku cucu ku tadi membuat makanan, nah ini dia cucuku namanya Donghae" Kakek Donghae memperkenalkan cucunya yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

"Donghae imnida wah kau cantik sekali" Donghae pun memperkenalkan namanya dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat Sungmin.

"Dia namja NAMJA" kakek Donghae memukul Donghae menjelaskan kalau di hadapannya ini namja bukan yeoja.

"Omoo kau namja wah kenapa tidak operasi jenis kelamin saja jadi yeoja wajahmu manis sekali" Donghae berucap lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Aishhh ya harabeojii" Donghae kesal melihat kakeknya itu terus memukulnya sedari tadi.

"Kau ini, eh anak muda ayo kemari kita sarapan bersama" Ajak kakek Donghae tersebut kepada Sungmin mereka bertiga pun makan bersama sesekali Donghae mencoba menggoda Sungmin dan mendapat pukulan dari kakeknya begitulah seterusnya sampai makanan mereka selesai.

.

"Tuan terimakasih atas makanannya tadi" Sungmin membungkuk dan berterimakasih.

"Ia sama-sama nak oya aku belum memberitahu gaji mu perbulan 300 won ya sekalian jaga toko susu ini dan kau boleh pulang sore saja kalau bosan ngobrol saja dengan cucuku di toko itu kalian berdua jaga tokonya" Jelas Kakek Donghae tersebut memberi penjelasan kepada Sungmin.

"Ne aku mengerti tuan" Sungmin membungkuk lagi dan kakek Donghae pun pergi ke dalam rumah mereka rumah mereka di belakang toko.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap pergi ke kantor sebagai presdir pengganti perusahaan appanya. Ketika sudah sampai di depan Cho Kingdom semua orang membungkuk menyambut kedatangan presdir muda tersebut Kyuhyun berjalan melewati dan orang orang pun membungkuk setiap jalanan yang di lewati presdir tersebut jadi ingat drama secret garden hehe ups lanjutkan.

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Masuk"

"Annyeonghaseyo saya sekretaris yang di rekomendasikan dari tuan Kangin nama saya Lee Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk memperkenalkan namanya sambil membungkuk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah salam kenal kembali Eunhyuk-ssi bisa tolong berikan map ini kepada pak kim" Kyuhyun menaikan alis matanya sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya sajangnim" Eunhyuk membungkuk sambil mengambil map tersebut ketika Eunhyuk setengah perjalanan menuju pintu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk-ssi?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk sontak berbalik dan membungkuk lagi.

"Ye Sajangnim ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong ya kau belikan susu di toko pengantar susu tadi pagi di depan rumah ku" Kata Kyuhyun menyuruh sekretaris barunya itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana saya bisa tahu siapa yang mengantar susu di depan rumah anda sajangnim" Eunhyuk menjawab dengan lembut dan sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak perumahan kompleks nah di sekitar sana ada toko susu mungkin toko itu yang mengantar yah pokoknya kau cari sajalah aku suka susunya soalnya tadi pagi saat minum itu stamina ku jadi kuat" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Ok baiklah akan saya cari segera sajangnim" Jawab Eunhyuk lagi sambil membungkuk dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Ah sebentar Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Ada apa lagi sajangnim?" Tanya Eunhyuk lembut sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Tolong kau jangan sering membungkuk seperti itu nanti kau encok sekarang silahkan pergi" Jawab Kyuhyun yang sambil membaca berkas-berkasnya tersebut dan tidak menatap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah sajangnim" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan sambil membungkuk lagi.

.

.

"Shhh dia pikir aku kakek-kakek pakai acara encok segala" Eunhyuk mengoceh di luar pintu ruangan Kyuhyun menaiki lift dan turun kebawah hendak membeli susu untuk bosnya itu apaan bosnya itu seperti anak kecil saja minum susu jangan-jangan dia masih menyusu lagi dengan eommanya ommo Eunhyuk-ah apa yang kau pikirkan.

.

.

"Pak permisi tahu tidak toko susu di dekat perumahan kompleks itu di mana ya" Sungmin bertanya ke salah satu pejalan kaki.

"Oh kau lurus saja melewati lalu lintas itu dan terus saja nanti ada toko susu di atasnya ada tulisan "TOKO SUSU CUCUKU LEE DONGHAE CAP ENAK TENAN DELICIOUS" jelas pejalan kaki tersebut.

"Ah ye gomapseumnida" Eunhyuk tercengang mendengar penjelasan orang tersebut baru kali ini dia mendengar ada toko yang judulnya sangat panjang itu.

.

.

"Ah apakah ini tokonya" Eunhyuk hendak memasuki toko tersebut dan ada seorang pria duduk santai di depan toko itu sambil menusuk nusuk giginya dengan tusukan gigi dan Eunhyuk hendak bertanya.

"Ah permisi tuan apakah ini toko susu" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bukan ini toko baju" Jawab Donghae sambil melihat ke atas mendapati wajah Eunhyuk itu.

"Kau tidak lihat di atas ada tulisan TOKO SUSU CUCUKU apa kau buta huruf?" Tanya Donghae ketus.

"Heh biasa saja kalau bicara tidak usah nyolot begitu kan aku cuman bertanya ishhh" Eunhyuk kesal dan memasuki toko tersebut.

"Permisi"

"Ah ada yang bisa saya bantu" Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan melayani pembeli.

"Omoooo Sungminiiee rupanya kau bekerja disini ya?" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh Eunhyuk-ssi hehe ia ini hari pertamaku bekerja"

"Aku mau beli susu ya satu pak Sungmiiniee" Eunhyuk terus tersenyum manis sambil memandang yang menurutnya sahabat barunya itu.

"Oke Sip" Jawab Sungmin membentuk tangannya seperti tanda like di facebook"

"Ah ini Eunhyuk-ssi susumu satu pak" Sungmin menyodorkan susu yang sudah di bungkusnya itu.

"Aigoo tidak usah memanggil Eunhyuk-ssi Sungminie panggil saja aku Eunhyuk atau Hyuk atau Hyukkie atau Hyukie pow pow Eunhyuk ingin melucu tapi melihat Sungmin yang tidak tertawa Eunhyuk pun berhenti melucu.

"Ne Eunhyuk-ah gomawo" Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

"Oya ini uangnya kembaliannya ambil saja ya aku pergi dulu chingu annyeong" Eunhyuk melambai dan memberikan kiss bye kepada Sungmin yang menatapnya datar.

"Aigoo gimana sudah bertemu susunya" Donghae menyapa Eunhyuk yang keluar dari toko tersebut sambil menusuk-nusuk giginya dengan tusukan gigi dan meludah sembarangan.

"Omooo takut sekali sepertinya ada yang berbicara kepadaku tapi tidak kelihatan orangnya di mana" Eunhyuk menjawab sambil melihat kiri kanan dan berjalan melalui Donghae yang sedang duduk itu tidak ingin berlama-lama nanti sajangnimnya itu marah lagi karna kelamaan susunya nanti basi.

"Ckckck dasar selain buta huruf pun juga buta manusia" Donghae melempar tusukan giginya kearah Eunhyuk yang sudah jauh berjalan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thank's for Review ^^** : Ch(1) : raya137,rdh137,chu,TiffyTiffanyLee,fitri,PumpkinEvil137,won2,ovallea,WineKyuMin137,Doyeng Bangat,KyuMin ELF. Ch(2) : fitri,chu,PumkinEvil137,Doyeng Bangat,KyuMin ELF.

.

Makasih semuanya buat reviewnya ya *bow* /^0^\ dan makasih juga buat saranya atas menuntun motor makasih masukannya sekali lagi *bow* sampai bertemu lagi ya ^^ oya aku mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru dan Selamat Ulang Tahun juga buat uri Minnie kita yang montok itu masalah berita yang gk enak di baca abaikan aja ya tetap strong jadi joyers oke mendingan baca ff KyuMin dari pada berita berita okeh salam hangat dari saya dan juga Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan pai pai ^O^/

Makasih sudah membaca ff ku yang penuh dengan banyak kekurangan ini ^^

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo See You Next Chapter ^^


End file.
